Lo siento
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Kurt desobedecio a Blaine y este tiene que castigarlo pero las cosas esta fuera de control. En el verso de 'Lo prohibido es mejor'. Rating M, advertencias adentro. PASÓ DE SHOT A MULTI-CHAPTER. Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen :'(
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: Castigos, relación Dom/Sub, smut, lo normal(?**

* * *

La relación de Kurt y Blaine es inusual y no solo por el hecho de ser hermanos.

Al principio, la pareja era como cualquier otra pero después de un tiempo, Blaine comenzó a ganar cierta… autoridad en la relación.

Comenzó con pequeñas cosas, como elegir la película que verían o decidir que canción cantarían en el club Glee.

Un día Kurt se vistió con unos pantalones de cuero demasiado ajustados para la escuela. Blaine lo noto pero no dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela el moreno noto que las miradas, de ambos, chicos y chicas, se posaban en el castaño o en su trasero específicamente. Obviamente por el resto del día camino detrás de su hermano para evitar problemas.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Blaine fue a su habitación donde sabía que estaba el ojiazul y cerró la puerta con llave, en caso que llegara su padre.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto el castaño levantando la vista de su revista.

El ojimiel se acerco a la cama y se acostó de lado junto a Kurt, apoyando su cabeza en su mano. Lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa dulce.

"¿Tu me amas verdad?" pregunto.

"Muchísimo" respondió con cariño el castaño.

"Entonces puedes hacer algo que te pido, ¿verdad?" dijo sin perder el encanto.

"Claro. Blaine, ¿Qué sucede?"

El moreno se acerco y lo beso en los labios, la mano con la que no se apoyaba en el cuello de Kurt. Cuando se alejo, solo unos centímetros, susurro.

"Dejaras de usar esos pantalones… y cualquier otra cosa que sea muy apretado o muestre mucha piel".

"¿Por qué?" pregunto extrañado el ojiazul.

Blaine se acerco lo más posible sin tocarse. "Porque eres solo _mío"_

Su voz salió grave y tan _sexy._ Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del menor y fue directamente a su pene.

"¿Entiendes?".

"S-si".

"Si, ¿Qué?" pregunto seriamente el ojimiel.

"Si s-señor".

Sus labios se encontraron y pronto gemidos llenaban la habitación. Ahí comenzó su nueva 'relación'.

* * *

Blaine controlaba cada vez más cosas de la vida de Kurt. La ropa, sus salidas y con quien salía. Cuando iba a salir solo el moreno tenía que acompañarlo si o si, ya sea al supermercado o a la biblioteca.

Cuando Kurt no seguía alguna de estas reglas era castigado. Dependiendo la falta era la extremidad del castigo.

Algunas veces, cuando era algo suave, quedaba sin abrazos o besos por el resto del día. Otros eran más extremos, como quedarse sin sexo por algunos días y cuando Blaine estaba demasiado enojado era completamente lo contrario. Los encerraba en su habitación, literalmente, y tenían sexo por horas, sin poder descansar, hasta que el castaño le costara respirar y perdiera la movilidad de su cuerpo.

Al principio dolía como nunca pero luego el moreno se apiadaría de él y prepararía un baño caliente para que se relajara, cubriéndolo de besos y "_Te amo"_ y _"Eres solo mio"._

Kurt sabía que no era sano para su relación pero había una parte excitante en todo eso que lo volvía loco. Ver a Blaine enojado, marcando su cuerpo una y otra vez como suyo, era embriagador para él.

* * *

El castaño tenía prohibido ser amigo de alguien que su hermano no autorizara.

Kurt conoció a Chandler en la tienda de música del centro comercial. Aunque el chico era demasiado hiperactivo y siempre coqueteaba con él, el ojiazul decidió que era buen amigo y le dio su número de teléfono.

Blaine no tenía idea de esto, obviamente si lo supiera, le prohibiría que sea amigo de Chandler. Por lo que no le dijo.

El castaño se estaba preparando en su habitación, como Blaine le había dicho, sin nada muy atrevido, para ir a tomar café con Chandler cuando su hermano entro a la habitación.

"¿Adonde te vas?" pregunto el moreno. Se acerco a él y le dio un beso en los labios, un poco más duro de lo normal.

"Saldré con Mercedes" mintió.

El ojimiel lo escaneo y asintió. "Diviértete".

El castaño sonrió y salió por la puerta. Blaine se acostó en su cama y comenzó a jugar con una pelota de beisbol cuando sintió que la cama vibraba. Metió su mano debajo de su cuerpo y saco el celular de Kurt que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

_'Cariño, tu café se enfriara si no te apuras ;)-C'_

La cara de Blaine se ponía cada vez más y más roja de la furia. ¿Quién carajo era Chandler? Y ¿_Cariño_? El ojimiel dio unos respiros para poder tranquilizarse, cuando llegue Kurt hablarían de esto.

Kurt noto cuando llego a _The Lima Bean_ que no tenía su celular. Maldijo y rezo que Blaine no lo encontrara.

* * *

El castaño llego a su casa y se fue directo a la habitación, sin tomarse el tiempo de notar que su padre seguía en el taller. Entro y vio su celular en su cama. Con un suspiro de alivio lo tomo.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" pregunto el moreno desde el umbral de la puerta, provocando que el ojiazul saltara del susto. Se acerco y susurro a su oído. "¿Crees que no me daré cuenta cuando me engañas? ¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para engañarme?"

El castaño suspiro nerviosamente y negó con la cabeza.

"Respóndeme" exigió el moreno.

"N-no señor".

"Entonces, ¿Por qué lo haces?"

"Porque q-quería ser amigo d-de él"

"¿Solamente un amigo?" pregunto dudoso el ojimiel.

Kurt sollozo. "S-si. Yo s-solo te a-mo a t-ti" su cuerpo temblaba y lagrimas caían por su rostro. "L-lo siento".

El moreno le dio una media sonrisa y lo beso suavemente en los labios. "Sé que lo sientes bebe. Yo también te amo pero me desobedeciste y tengo que castigarte"

El castaño asintió y levanto los brazos para que su hermano saque su remera. Se dio vuelta y permitió que Blaine desabrochara sus pantalones y los bajara junto a sus bóxers.

Sorprendentemente ya estaba duro a pesar del miedo y la tristeza.

Se sentó en la cama y observo como el ojimiel se desvestía. Se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios, exigiendo la entrada de su lengua en la boca de su novio. Se separo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, palmeando su regazo.

El ojiazul se acercó y se dio vuelta, cosa de que su espalda quede contra el pecho de Blaine. Se paro separando las piernas, el regazo del moreno entre ellas y espero.

El ojimiel tomo sus caderas y lo alineo con su erección. El castaño respiro para calmarse y mordió su labio cuando el pene del moreno comenzó a entrar.

Dolía… muchísimo. A diferencia de otras veces Blaine no lo preparo y no estaba lo suficientemente lubricado como para poder entrar sin problemas.

Cuando estaba completamente lleno su labio largaba sangre y nuevas lágrimas habían comenzado a caer. El ojimiel no espero y comenzó a embestirlo.

Levantaba a Kurt y lo bajaba de golpe, para poder meterse lo más posible. Su ritmo incremento y el ojiazul gritaba y gemía a la vez.

"Recuerda" Embestida. "Que eres" Embestida. "_Mío_" Embestidas. El ojiazul gimió.

El castaño clavo sus uñas en sus palmas con cada embestida, Blaine gimiendo en su oído. Una mano del moreno tomo su erección y comenzó a masturbarlo. Sus embestidas acelerándose cada segundo.

Sintió que el ojimiel comenzó a temblar debajo de él y pronto el moreno estaba acabando en su trasero mientras gritaba en su oído.

Dos bombeadas más y el castaño se encontraba terminando en la mano de su hermano.

Blaine salió de él y dejo a Kurt acostado en su cama, casi inconsciente. El ojiazul se durmió para olvidar el dolor por un rato y el moreno se puso sus pantalones y se fue de la habitación.

Blaine regreso horas después a la habitación, con un vaso de leche tibia en la mano. Lo dejo en la mesita de luz y se sentó a un lado de su hermano.

"Bebe, despierta" dijo suavemente, agitando el hombro del castaño. Este abrió los ojos y lagrimas se formaron en ellos.

"Lo siento".

Blaine lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo acuno, dándole un beso en la sien. "Lo sé. Estas perdonado. Pero la próxima vez no me mientas, ¿Okay?"

El ojiazul asintió. Tomo un poco de leche que le ofreció el ojimiel y se acostó otra vez, esta vez con Blaine abrazándolo por la cintura.

* * *

**Okaaaaaay, esto es… si. ._.**

**Hice este fic a pedido de Arii Colfer, sé que no es lo que pedias exactamente pero me gusto como quedo. **

**Espero que te guste :3**

**Disfruten :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi darlings *Insertar acento ingles***

**Una pervertida, no daré nombre (Candy Criss Xd) me dio esta idea para seguir con la historia.**

**Les voy a decir que es bastante angst esta historia, solo digo…**

**Disfruten :3 Espero que te guste Candy ^^**

* * *

Kurt es suyo, Blaine lo sabe. Kurt lo ama y es solo de él, de nadie más. El amor de Blaine hacia Kurt es tan grande que nada y nadie lo puede cambiar.

Ama cada momento con el castaño. Cuando se abrazan o se besan. Cuando Kurt le enseña a cocinar por más desastroso que sea para él. Además, el sexo es fantástico, es decir, ¿Por qué no lo seria con alguien como Kurt?

El moreno quiere que todo el mundo sepa que es solo suyo. Quiere subirse a un techo y gritárselo al mundo pero no puede. Y lo odia.

Odia que crean que Kurt está libre y coqueteen con él. Que le miren el trasero a pesar de la ropa holgada que le obliga a usar. Odia que las chicas del club estén siempre encima del castaño. Que Puck o Sam lo abracen y le digan 'cariño' o 'muñeca'.

Oh si, los ha visto y no está nada contento. Pero no ha dicho nada porque no quiere que Kurt se sienta mal porque es como que le clavaran un puñal al corazón cuando ve al ojiazul llorando por su culpa.

Hoy no es la excepción. Están en la escuela en la escuela a punto de comenzar Glee y un nuevo chico se unió, Trevor.

Trevor, de ojos verdes. Trevor, de 'cabello de ensueño'. Trevor, el _alto_ deportista. Trevor, el nuevo chico gay en la escuela que no deja a Kurt, a _su _Kurt en paz.

"Hola hermoso" dijo Trevor sentándose al lado del castaño, quien estaba al lado de Blaine, quien parecía que su cabeza iba a estallar.

"H-hola Trevor" dijo incomodo Kurt. El moreno se abalanzó por encima del ojiazul y le estrechó la mano al rubio.

"Hola Ted" dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

"Trevor"

"Es lo mismo Trent" comentó el ojimiel quitándole importancia.

"Lo que sea" el ojiverde dirigió nuevamente su atención a Kurt y sonrió seductoramente. "Estaba pensando Kurt, ¿Qué te parecería ir a una cita este fin de semana?"

"Uh- yo- em"

"Ahí está el señor Schue" gritó el moreno. Todos prestaron atención al profesor quien comenzó a escribir en la pizarra.

Durante el resto de la hora Blaine movía su silla unos centímetros a la izquierda, 'inconscientemente' llevando la de Kurt con él. Aunque Trevor cada vez que podía volteaba a hablar con el castaño, tocando su brazo o muslo cuando oportunidad.

"Muy bien chicos, es todo" Rachel alzó la mano y Will asintió. "No se vayan que Rachel quiere decirles algo".

Una oleada de gruñidos e insultos se escucharon en la sala. La morena se levantó de su lugar y caminó al centro de la habitación.

"No sé cómo pero Puck me convenció de hacer otra fiesta en mi sótano. El sábado a las ocho"

Todos se quedaron callados. "No se preocupen, llevare alcohol" Puck dijo y todos gritaron.

"¿Y qué dices?" le pregunto Trevor al ojiazul antes de que saliera.

"No lo sé Trevor…"

"Mira, te pido sola una oportunidad. En la fiesta, ¿sí?" No espero una respuesta y se fue de la sala.

"¡¿Estás loco Kurt?!" grito Mercedes. "Ese chico está que _arde_. Acepta".

"Cedes tiene razón, Kurt. Es muy guapo, gay y te invitó a salir" dijo Rachel enumerando las razones. "Tienes que salir con él".

"Si te sientes incomodo puedes ir a una cita doble conmigo y Mike" ofreció Tina. Mercedes abrió los ojos y señaló con ambas manos a Tina.

"¡Ahí lo tienes!"

"Creo que Kurt ya es grande como para decidir con quién quiere salir, ¿no?" dijo secamente Blaine. Su boca formaba una línea y sus ojos parecían lanzar fuego. Cruzó entre medio del grupo de chicas y salió de ahí.

Rachel lo miró. "¿Y a él que le pasa?" negó con la cabeza y volvió al castaño. "¿Le dirás que si?"

"No, Rachel" miró la puerta y salió corriendo. Escuchó los gritos de sus amigas pero siguió corriendo y cuando llegó al estacionamiento de la escuela vio a Blaine sentado en el asiento del conductor.

Subió al auto y comenzaron su regreso a casa en silencio. Kurt aterrado de que el moreno este enojado con él y Blaine muy ocupado pensando en formas de esconder el cuerpo de Trevor.

Llegaron a su casa y se dirigieron a su habitación después de saludar a Burt, que estaba viendo un partido de fútbol en la televisión.

El ojimiel apenas entró a la habitación prendió el equipo de música y puso el rock más pesado que tenia, se puso sus guantes y comenzó a golpear la bolsa de boxeo que tenía en una esquina del cuarto que le regalaron en su decimocuarto cumpleaños.

Kurt se paró a su lado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

"¿Blaine?" intentó suavemente.

"Estoy- golpe- demasiado- golpe- molesto- golpe- para hablar" Patada.

"Pero yo…" trató.

"Dije que no" dijo el ojimiel, un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. El castaño asintió temblorosamente y se fue a acostar a su cama. Su cabeza estaba mirando la pared para que Blaine no viera las lágrimas caer.

A pesar de la música, el moreno escuchó los sollozos de su hermano pero estaba demasiado enojado con Trevor, con las chicas y con el mismo como para poder consolarlo.

El sábado llegó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Kurt. No quería toparse con Trevor o alguna de las chicas. Después de esa tarde, todavía no lograba que el moreno hablara con él.

Finn pasó a buscarlos. Lo que era el conductor designado se ofreció a llevarlos para que pudieran beber.

El camino a la casa de Rachel fue incomodo. El castaño miraba cada tanto a su hermano quien o no quitaba la vista del camino o jugaba con la radio.

Entraron al sótano y Blaine se dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas, tomando la primera cerveza que encontró. El ojiazul se fue a sentar junto a Tina y Quinn quienes estaban charlando animadamente.

"Hola bebe" susurró Trevor a su oído. Kurt saltó del sillón del susto y giro su rostro.

"H-hola" dijo tomando un trago de la cerveza de Tina. El alcohol no era su mejor amigo pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para estar sobrio.

"Encontré un restaurante francés que se que te encantara" comentó el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

"Trevor, yo-" no pudo terminar porque todo el mundo estaba gritando.

"¡Juguemos a la botella!" gritó una muy ebria Rachel.

Quinn tomó su mano y lo llevó a sentarse junto a ella en la ronda. Al frente de él estaba Trevor, a la izquierda de él Sam y luego Blaine.

Rachel fue la primera en girar la botella y tuvo que darse un beso con Quinn, estaba tan borracha que podría haber besado un caballo y no le hubiera importado.

Siguió Sam, quien besó a Sugar. Joe que tenía que besar a Santana. Fue solo un pico porque a) es super cristiano y b) no sabía si Brittany se largaría a llorar o sugeriría un trió.

El siguiente fue Kurt. Estaba dudoso pero por el rabillo del ojo vio que Blaine asintió. Agarró la botella y la giró.

Cuando las vueltas disminuyeron sus latidos aumentaron. La botella paró en Trevor, quien le sonrió seductoramente.

Las chicas lo alentaban y hasta Puck silbó. Se acercó al centro del círculo y el rubio hizo lo mismo. Trevor lo tomó del cuello y estrello sus labios con los del ojiazul. Respondió el beso por unos segundos y luego quiso separarse.

El ojiverde lo tomó de los hombros y metió su lengua en la boca de Kurt. El castaño trató de separarse pero Trevor le ganaba en fuerza.

Alguien agarró al ojiverde de la remera y lo separó de Kurt.

"¿Qué diablos hombre?" gritó Trevor.

Blaine llevó su puño para atrás y luego a la mandíbula del rubio. La cabeza de este giró por la fuerza del impacto.

"Sera mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te termine de desfigurar la cara" dijo el moreno, moviendo la mano en el aire para tratar de aliviar el dolor.

El deportista subió las escaleras y el resto se quedó en silencio.

"Blaine…" dijo Kurt pero el ojimiel lo cortó con un beso. Era puro dientes y lengua. Cuando se separaron todo el mundo estaba con la boca y los ojos abiertos excepto Puck y Santana.

"Oh, por favor, no se hagan los sorprendidos. Era obvio que Cejas y Porcelana tenían algo entre manos" dijo Santana.

Puck asintió. "Es verdad. Además no son hermanos de sangre. Ni siquiera tienen el mismo apellido".

El resto asintió y le quitó importancia. Puck les dio un golpe afectuoso en el hombro a ambos y fue por más cerveza.

Finn les dijo que se iba a ir antes por lo que los dos lo acompañaron.

Cuando estaban en su habitación comenzaron los gritos.

"¡¿Por qué lo besaste?!" grito furioso el moreno.

"¡Tu dijiste que estaba bien!"

"Si, si era una de las chicas. Rayos, hasta Puck pero no _él_" siseó. Se acercó al ojiazul y lo tomó de los brazos pegándolo a su cuerpo. Acercó su boca pero no lo suficiente como para besarlo y susurró. "¿Todavía no entiendes que eres solo mío?"

Lo soltó y dirigió sus manos a su cinturón. Lo sacó y bajó sus pantalones junto a sus bóxers. "De rodillas" exigió.

Kurt se arrodilló en frente de él. Blaine entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello del menor. "Abre la boca".

El castaño lo hizo. El moreno lo hizo tomar toda su erección de una sola vez. El ojiazul tosió un poco y tomo las caderas del moreno con sus manos. Siguió el envión de la mano del ojimiel y comenzó a moverse.

Blaine tiró su cabeza para atrás y gimió. Con su mano libre de sostuvo de la pared y aumentó el ritmo de su brazo.

Kurt usó su lengua para la vena y la punta de la erección porque sabía que así el moreno acabaría más rápido.

El moreno comenzó a mover sus caderas junto a su brazo. Sus gemidos siguieron y cada vez eran más seguidos.

Los dedos del ojiazul parecían fundirse con la piel de Blaine y estaba más que seguro que mañana habría moretones.

Unas embestidas más y el ojimiel acabó sin aviso en la boca de Kurt. Sacó su pene.

"Traga". Kurt nunca traga y Blaine lo sabía pero era mejor no desobedecerle. Aguantó la respiración y tragó todo.

El moreno subió sus bóxers pero dejo los pantalones en el piso. Se sacó la remera y se fue a acostar a su cama, golpeando con su mano el espacio vacío. El ojiazul hizo lo mismo y se fue a acostar a su lado.

Blaine pasó un brazo por su cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo. Lo beso en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y empezó a dormir.

Kurt no durmió, se quedó despierto, mirando la oscuridad, pensando. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Este no era el hombre del que se había enamorado.

* * *

***Se esconde debajo de una roca***

**Díganme lo que piensan.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt tuvo suficiente. Suficientes castigos, suficientes ordenes, suficiente ropa holgada que es un total crimen a la moda. Suficiente de Blaine.

Anoche fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. De ninguna forma era su culpa todo lo sucedido con Trevor y Blaine no tendría que haber reaccionado así.

El castaño le está rezando a Gaga para que por favor sus amigos no se acuerden de lo sucedido. O por lo menos Rachel, esa chica no sabe mantener su boca cerrada.

Ese domingo se despertó lo más temprano posible y lo primero que hizo fue cepillarse los dientes. Quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado anoche.

Burt se encontraba en Washington por temas del Congreso y el ojiazul no podía estar más aliviado. Era obvio que le preguntaría que sucede y no quiere mentirle. Bueno, más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

Una oleada de frio le hizo poner la piel de gallina, así que fue hasta el ropero y se puso un buzo de la escuela que era tres talles más grande que él.

Finn lo había olvidado un día que vino con Carole y cuando le pregunto si lo quería le dijo que se lo quedara. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar el desayuno.

Abajo en el sótano, Blaine estaba acostado en su cama y estiró un brazo para abrazar al castaño y lo único que abrazó fueron las sabanas frías.

Abrió un ojo y escaneó la habitación pero no localizo a Kurt por ningún lado. Con un bostezo se levantó de la cama y subió las escaleras.

Se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta y sonrió al ver a su hermano cocinando mientras tarareaba una canción, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la canción. Se acercó y pasó sus brazos por su cintura.

Comenzó a darle besos en la oreja, cuello y nuca. Sus cejas se juntaron cuando el ojiazul lo tomó de las manos y lo alejó.

"¿Qué pasa bebe?"

Kurt soltó una risa fría y se dio vuelta. "¿En verdad no lo sabes?"

"No entiendo" dijo luego su mirada se dirigió a la prenda de ropa. "¿De quién es eso?"

"De Finn, lo olvidó el otro día"

"Sácatelo" dijo con la cara seria y se podía ver que sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de segundos atrás. "Ahora"

El castaño tomó el borde con sus manos y lo miro unos segundos antes de soltarlo. "No"

"¿No?" el moreno se acercó. "Te dije que te lo saques".

"No Blaine, no lo haré. Ya tuve suficiente de ti" lo corrió a un lado y se fue a la otra punta de la habitación.

"¿Qué- que estás diciendo?" pregunto el ojimiel.

"No quiero estar más contigo. Lo único que haces es prohibirme cosas. No eres como antes" el castaño respiro entrecortadamente. "Parece que ya no me amas".

Blaine negó con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras caminaba hacia el ojiazul. "No, Kurt, bebe, te amo tanto que ya no me alcanza el corazón"

"No, no lo haces. Sino no me lastimarías" dio una paso hacia atrás. "A-anoche…"

El ojimiel sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría encima de él. Trató de abrazar al ojiazul pero este se dio vuelta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor suyo. "Bebé…" dijo con una lagrima cayendo.

"No me toques" sollozó el menor. "No me vuelvas a tocar…"

Las lagrimas cada vez caían mas y mas es el rostro del moreno. "Kurt, p-por favor"

"No quiero estar más contigo Blaine" el ojimiel se arrodillo en frente de él.

"Por favor perdóname Kurt, te amo demasiado, no puedo perderte, simplemente no puedo"

Kurt esquivó al moreno y empezó a caminar. Se paró en el umbral.

"No hasta que no vuelvas a ser el hombre del que me enamoré" dijo antes de salir de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación.

Blaine se acostó en el piso, tomándose las rodillas con sus brazos y lloró.

¿Por qué siempre alejaba a las personas que más ama? Primero sus padres y ahora Kurt.

Por el resto del día Kurt se encerró en su habitación mientras que Blaine se quedó en el living, completamente destrozado.

* * *

A la noche el castaño iba a morir de hambre si no comía algo. Salió de su alcoba y caminó lentamente hasta la cocina, procurando de no hacer ruido.

Se preparó un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y cuando estaba por regresar a la paz de su habitación para seguir llorando hasta dormirse escuchó un golpe. Dejó el plato en la mesada y se dirigió al living.

En el sillón se encontraba Blaine. Bueno, una versión melancólica de él. Rulos escapando de las capas y capas de gel, ropa desacomodada, mejillas con rastros secos de lagrimas y unos cuantos pañuelos alrededor de él.

Su celular estaba en el piso, seguramente fue eso lo que provoco el ruido. El ojiazul fue a recogerlo y lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos al ver el video que estaba viendo el moreno. Recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer

_"Saluda a la cámara Kurt" dijo Blaine a su hermano._

_"Blaine, estoy estudiando" respondió sin sacar la vista de su libro de Física._

_"Oh, vamos Kurt, un pequeño saludo" el castaño no lo vio pero estaba seguro que el ojimiel estaba sonriendo._

_Dejó de leer y miró el celular, levantando la mano y luego volviendo a su lectura._

_"No vayas a emocionarte tanto" dijo sarcásticamente._

_"No molestes, Hobbit" El ojiazul escuchó un gritito de sorpresa._

_"No lo hiciste…"_

_"Oh, lo hice"_

_Blaine dejó el celular apoyado contra un lapicero, olvidando de apagar la grabación. El ojimiel tomó silla de Kurt y la tiró para atrás. Antes de que el castaño se pueda quejar el moreno lo cargó estilo novia y lo llevó hasta la cama donde lo tiró._

_Se puso encima de él y comenzó hacerle cosquillas en sus costados._

_"¿Cómo me llamaste?" _

_El ojiazul chillaba pidiendo que pare._

_"No hasta que te disculpes"_

_"N-nunca" logró decir entre risas._

_El moreno paró y pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Kurt, una quedó en su cadera y la otra subió hasta que encontró la tetilla del castaño. Comenzó a jugar con ella mientras besaba su cuello. Acercó su boca a su oído._

_"Sabes lo que tienes que decir"_

_El ojiazul suspiro de placer. "Siento ha-ah-berte llamado Hobbit"_

_Blaine se levantó y sonrió mostrando sus dientes. "Eso es lo que quería escuchar" dijo y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él._

_El castaño quedó en shock por unos minutos y se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. El moreno apareció, vaya alguien a saber de dónde, y lo alzó, Kurt envolviendo sus piernas en su cintura._

_Ambos cayeron a la cama y la remera de Blaine voló por la habitación, cayendo encima del celular, dejando la visión nula._

Kurt apagó el celular y lo dejó en la mesita de café. Fue a buscar su sándwich y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

El día siguiente, a la hora de vestirse, el castaño se vistió con su ropa de antes. Su colorida, a la moda y apretada ropa.

Se sentía bien volver a ser él mismo. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan libre.

Cuando se dirigió a la cocina para hacer el desayuno se sorprendió de ver que Blaine ya estaba listo, comiendo un plato de hot cakes. Un plato idéntico en frente de él.

Se sentó y tomó un sorbo de café.

"Buenos días" dijo suavemente.

"¿Qué tienen de bueno?" preguntó sin levantar la vista de su plato.

Un silencio incomodo se produjo entre los dos. Cuando termino de comer, el castaño tomó su plato y el de su hermano y lo llevó al fregadero.

"Lo siento". Fue apenas un susurro pero retumbó en los oídos de Kurt. La voz del moreno era tan frágil y débil.

"Lo sé" dijo simplemente.

* * *

Por suerte sus amigos no recordaban nada en absoluto de lo sucedido el sábado.

"Creo que hicimos karaoke" dijo Artie en la hora del club glee.

"Nah, totalmente jugamos strip-poker" dijo Puck.

"Me parece que si hicimos eso" dijo Sam.

"Oigan, ¿alguien vio a Trevor?" pregunto el Señor Schue al entrar al aula.

"Lo vi en el pasillo cuando iba a Literatura y dijo que renunciaba" respondió Quinn. "No dijo el porqué".

"Yo también lo vi, tiene un moretón gigante en la cara" dijo Tina.

Blaine sonrió de lado a esto. Por lo menos algo le había salido bien.

"¿Tu sabes algo Kurt?" pregunto Rachel al castaño. El castaño negó.

"Puedes preguntarle en su cita" dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa. Todas las chicas del club chillaron de alegría.

El moreno miró a su hermano quien lo estaba viendo. Trato de sonreír aunque solo hizo una mueca.

Will pidió que hagan silencio y comenzó con la clase aunque Blaine no estaba prestando atención.

El celular de Kurt vibró.

_'¿Una cita, eh?-B'_

_'Si, estoy soltero, puedo salir con quien quiera-K'_

_'Te dije que lo siento-B'_

_'Me lastimaste, necesitaras mas que una disculpa-K'_

_'Te recuperaré. Dalo por hecho-B'._

Blaine no perdería a Kurt, antes muerto.

* * *

**Son más de las dos de la mañana y yo actualizando el fic** ._.

**En unos días subiré el próximo capítulo. No estoy segura cuantos van a ser en total, cada vez aumento la cantidad xD**

**Disfruten :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Al leer el último mensaje de Blaine, parecía que su estomago hubiera caminado hasta el techo de un edificio y hubiera dado un salto olímpico contra el piso.

No recuerda haber pedido permiso para salir del salón pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba entrando al baño.

Dejó su bolso en el piso y corrió hasta el lavabo, apoyándose sus manos en el borde.

Sentía que iba a morir. Sintió un calor en la boca de su estomago que subía cada vez mas. Corrió hasta uno de los inodoros y se arrodillo en frente de él. El vomito no paraba de salir y el castaño se sentía peor minuto a minuto.

Después de cinco minutos se paró y tiró la cadena. Caminó hasta el lavabo y se enjuagó la boca. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y la urgencia de llorar incrementó.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y con lágrimas no soltadas, su cara estaba más pálida de lo normal y su boca enrojecida.

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza el borde y parecía que podía arrancarlo de su lugar. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de la presión.

¿Por qué le contó a Mercedes de la cita? Si nadie hubiera sabido era mejor.

_Kurt estaba en su casillero buscando los libros que necesitaría para la próxima hora. Una persona- o mas especifico, Trevor- se apoyó contra los casilleros a su lado._

_"Hola hermoso" dijo el rubio. El castaño se dio vuelta y su cerebro se llenó de complicidad al ver el moretón en la cara del deportista._

_"Hola Trevor" cerró su casillero. "Tu cara…"_

_El ojiverde suspiró. "Lo sé. Cuando me desperté el domingo ya tenía así. Lo más gracioso de todo es que no me acuerdo como me lo hice"_

_"¿No te acuerdas? ¿De nada?"_

_"Recuerdo los primeros treinta minutos de la fiesta, para el resto ya estaba muy borracho"_

_El ojiazul asintió y comenzó a caminar, Trevor caminando a su lado._

_"Entonces, ¿saldrás conmigo?" preguntó esperanzado el rubio._

_"Trevor…" comenzó._

_"Por favor, dame una oportunidad" dijo prácticamente rogando._

_"…Claro" terminó con una sonrisa._

_Trevor saltó de alegría levantando un puño al aire. Kurt rió y busco una lapicera en su mochila, tomó la mano del deportista y escribió su número._

_"No te arrepentirás" se despidió con un guiño y se fue. La campana sonó y poco a poco todos los estudiantes fueron yendo a sus clases._

_"Yo creo que si…" dijo al pasillo vacío._

Kurt oyó el murmullo en los pasillos y dedujo que era cambio de hora. Agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a su clase.

En la que se sentaba con Blaine…_mierda._

Llegó al salón y vio que ya estaban todos sentados. Con una disculpa hacia la profesora se fue a sentar, evitando mirar a su hermano.

El moreno en varias ocasiones trató de hablar con él pero lo ignoró, solo empeoraría las cosas.

* * *

El viaje a casa fue incomodo, dicho en pocas palabras. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, lo único que rellenaba el silencio era la música de la radio.

A mitad de camino, al ojiazul le llegó un mensaje de Trevor con los datos para la cita. Levantó la vista del teléfono y vio a Blaine mirándolo por el espejo pero rápidamente dirigió su vista a la carretera.

"¿Cuándo es la cita?" preguntó Blaine al entrar al living.

El castaño se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones viendo una película en la televisión.

"Mañana" dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que el moreno asintió. Mas silencio incomodo.

"¿Cuántas citas?"

"¿Disculpa?" esta vez sí dejó de mirar la televisión y se concentró en su hermano.

"¿Cuántas 'citas' tendrás hasta que me perdones?" preguntó, haciendo las comillas cuando dijo la palabra 'citas'.

El ojiazul soltó una risita. "No lo entiendes".

"¿Entender qué?"

Kurt se paró. "Que me lastimaste, física y mentalmente. No es algo que se toma a la ligera"

Esta vez fue Blaine el que rió.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó el castaño.

El ojimiel se acercó a su hermano y susurró. "Tu tampoco entiendes"

Llevó una de sus manos al mentón de Kurt y lo acercó a su rostro. "Si yo no te tengo, nadie lo hará" dijo y lo besó en la boca.

El ojiazul puso sus manos en el pecho del mayor y lo empujó.

"Disfruta tu cita". El moreno se fue de la habitación.

El castaño poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo. Se sentó, pegando sus rodillas a su pecho y comenzó a llorar.

¿En que se había metido?

* * *

El timbre sonó y Blaine fue a atender. En frente de él estaba un nervioso Trevor.

"Hola Trent" dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

"Trevor… ¿Esta listo Kurt?"

"No lo sé" respondió indiferente viéndose las uñas de su mano.

El castaño apareció por detrás y tiró a un costado a su hermano. "¿Por qué no lo hiciste pasar?"

"Oh, ¿tú querías entrar?" El rubio negó y el ojiazul tuvo que resistir la urgencia de golpearse la frente.

"Te traje esto" dijo Trevor levantando la rosa que traía detrás de la espalda.

El castaño se sonrojó y murmuró un _"Gracias"_. Se dio vuelta cuando escuchó ruidos detrás de él y vio a su hermano haciendo como si estuviera vomitando.

"Cuanta madurez" le dijo y el moreno solo le sonrió, mostrando sus dientes. "Vámonos Trevor"

El ojiverde le tomó la mano y le abrió la puerta del acompañante para que pueda entrar al auto.

Fueron a cenar al restaurante francés que Trevor había prometido. Charlaron de varios temas en general: el coro, la escuela. El castaño le contó que ayudaba a su padre en el taller y resulta ser que Trevor era un fanático de los autos.

Luego de la cena fueron a un café, que milagrosamente estaba abierto a esa hora, y tomaron algo.

Se sentaron en una mesa contra la ventana.

"Tu hermano no parecía muy contento" comentó Trevor tomando un sorbo de su capuchino.

"No le hagas caso, es… sobreprotector"

El rubio asintió y por suerte dejó el tema.

La cita había salido perfecta. Trevor es dulce y gentil. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

Condujeron hasta la casa del rubio. Estacionó el auto en la acera.

"¿Quieres pasar? Si no te llevo a tu casa, no-" el castaño se acercó y lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso casto, simple y dulce.

"Me encantaría" dijo al alejarse. El ojiverde sonrió y abrió la puerta de su casa.

Kurt sabía que iba muy rápido y no era la mejor decisión de todas pero esto le ayudaría a olvidar a Blaine.

Además, era difícil pensar con lógica cuando tenía a un chico besándole el cuello.

* * *

"Blaine, ¿y Kurt?" le preguntó Tina cuando entró a la sala del club Glee. El día de hoy tenían glee en la primera hora.

"No lo sé, desperté esta mañana y no estaba"

Como si lo hubieran llamado apareció Kurt, usando una camisa a cuadros y unos jeans demasiado grandes como para ser de él.

"Miren quien llegó por el camino de la vergüenza" gritó Santana, provocando que el castaño se sonrojara.

Se sentó en su lugar y Puck lo palmeó en la espalda. "Estoy orgulloso, princesa". Santana asintió con una mano en su pecho y la otra limpiando una lagrima falsa.

"Gracias… creo"

"Ahora tenemos que conseguirle pareja a Cejas" dijo la latina. Todos, incluyendo Kurt, giraron su cabeza para ver al moreno quien estaba negando con una sonrisa.

"No gracias, ya tengo a alguien en mente" dijo simplemente.

A la salida de la escuela, Blaine fue al gimnasio a practicar con la bolsa.

Se cambió y se puso sus guantes. Llegó a la bolsa, respiró una vez y comenzó.

Escuchó unas risas y vio que Trevor se despedía de unos amigos.

"Hola Blaine" dijo cuando lo vio.

"Hey" respondió, golpeando con fuerza la bolsa.

"¿Boxeo? No te imaginaba como esa clase de chico" comentó.

"No me conoces" respondió cortante el moreno. Patada. "No sabes de lo que soy capaz". Golpe, golpe, patada.

El rubio asintió. Subió al ring y comenzó a dar saltitos. "¿Quieres una pelea amistosa?"

El ojimiel frenó de golpe y sonrió. Se sacó los guantes y se dirigió al ring.

"Está bien. Una pelea no dañaría a nadie…"

* * *

**Chan, chan, chaaaaan! xD**

**Si piensan que Blaine parece un psicótico, esperen que lo voy a hacer más loco aun *Sonrisa malvada***

**Espero que les guste :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woow, ¿actualización en año nuevo? Diez puntos para Gryffindor! xD**

**No se ustedes pero yo comencé el 2013 con un capítulo bastante fuerte xD**

**Disfruten :3**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Pensamientos de suicidio, en el próximo capítulo verán si se concreta ;)**

* * *

Blaine subió al ring y dio unos saltitos de pre-calentamiento. Se acercó al centro y junto a Trevor chocaron sus puños en un saludo amistoso. La pelea comenzó.

El rubio tiró dos golpes derechos pero el moreno los esquivó. Blaine se acercó y le dio un puñetazo derecho, golpeándolo en la mejilla. Trevor sacudió la cabeza para salir del aturdimiento y logró golpear a Blaine en las costillas aunque si le dolió no lo demostró de ninguna manera.

La pelea siguió justa, ambos dando y recibiendo golpes. Blaine notó que el costado izquierdo del ojiverde era su punto débil, por lo que decidió usarlo a su favor.

Trevor tiró un puñetazo que solamente le rozó el hombro. Él, lanzó una patada que dio con las costillas del rubio que se quedó sin aire.

El ojiverde se tomó el estomago con los brazos y se inclinó para aliviar el dolor mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

Blaine aprovechó el descuido y lo golpe en la mejilla derecha y luego un gancho al mentón que hizo que cayera al piso. Se tiró encima de él, una rodilla a cada costado y se concentró en el rostro de Trevor.

En la nariz, en la ceja, en la mandíbula, en el labio. En menos de dos minutos la cara del rubio estaba completamente hinchada, con cortes en la ceja izquierda y el labio superior. El moreno lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta blanca- ahora roja por la sangre- y lo acercó a su rostro.

"Te dije que te alejes de él, no me escuchaste. Te daré una última oportunidad. No te mataré porque sé que eres un buen chico pero te acercas una vea mas a Kurt y juro que desearas no haber nacido"

El rubio murmuró algo que sonó como un pedido de auxilio.

"Espero que hayas entendido la lección: Aléjate de Kurt: no le hables, no lo llames, no lo mires, no te quiero ver a menos de dos metros de distancia, no _respires_ cerca de él. Y si se te acerca, no sé, inventa algo. ¿Entendido?" Trevor asintió débilmente. Blaine escuchó unas voces acercándose y se paró. "Ahí tienes tu salvación. Dices que fui yo y juro que no veras el sol otra vez"

Le dio una patada en las costillas y se fue del gimnasio por la salida de emergencia, dejando al rubio sangrando y gimiendo de dolor.

Una parte del plan estaba completa, solamente queda recuperar a Kurt. No tiene problema, Blaine ama los desafíos.

* * *

Cuando el moreno llegó a su casa, fue directamente a la ducha y se bañó, utilizando esponja para asegurarse de quitar toda la sangre de su cuerpo. Salió y tomó la ropa que estaba en el piso, buscó una bolsa de consorcio en la cocina y metió la ropa ensangrentada, un nudo y a la basura.

Blaine sentía… hambre. No pena o remordimiento, solamente hambre, por lo que se preparó un sándwich y un vaso de leche y se fue a sentar en frente del televisor.

Una hora y media después llegaron Kurt y Burt, ambos estaban en el taller por falta de personal. Se acercaron al living y saludaron, Burt sentándose al lado de él.

"Esto es lo que me gusta a mi" dijo el mayor poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. "¿Qué hay para ver?"

"_Grease_" contestó y como se sentó el hombre se paró murmurando un _"Y ya me voy"_.

Kurt se sentó estilo indio en el otro extremo del sillón y miró a su hermano. "¿Hace mucho empezó?"

"Diez minutos"

"Perfecto". Ambos quedaron viendo la tele en un silencio que sorprendentemente no era incomodo a pesar de la tensión entre ambos en los últimos días.

Diez minutos pasaron y ambos seguían en la misma posición. El ojimiel lo miró y extendió sus brazos. "Puedes acercarte, no te morderé, lo prometo"

"No lo sé" dijo inseguro el castaño.

"Oh, vamos. Solo… quiero que todo sea como antes" dijo en voz suave Blaine, casi un susurro.

El ojiazul parecía inseguro pero se acercó y apoyó su espalda en el pecho del moreno, quien lo abrazo y apoyó su mentón en el cabello de Kurt.

Dios, como extrañaba esos abrazos, hacia más de dos años que se habían convertido parte de su rutina y cortarlos abruptamente era un daño mental y físico.

Kurt podía durar más tiempo sin ellos pero Blaine no. Los necesitaba, eran como el aire para sus pulmones, necesarios para vivir. El castaño siempre decía que el ojimiel era una 'zorra de los abrazos' y nunca pudo estar más acertado.

"Extrañaba esto" dijo casi inaudible el moreno.

"Lo sé, también yo"

Siguieron viendo la película y cuando Sandy cantaba 'Hopelessly Devoted to You'(cantada en voz baja por Blaine), el teléfono de Kurt sonó.

Era un mensaje, aparentemente de Mercedes por lo que pudo leer el ojimiel. El ojiazul saltó de sus brazos con un grito de sorpresa y el moreno gruño.

"Oh por Dios" dijo sin aliento Kurt.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Trevor… esta en el hospital" dijo con una mano en su corazón. "Cedes dice que es grave".

"No es _tan_ grave" refunfuño en voz baja Blaine. Se suponía que tenía que haberlo dicho en su mente pero el castaño escuchó.

"¿Cómo sabes que no es grave?"Dijo acusador. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mano viajó a su boca. "¿Tu- tu lo hiciste?"

"¿Quieres que te mienta o te diga la verdad?" preguntó divertido.

"Oh por Dios, Blaine, ¿acaso estas _demente_? Olvida que pregunte, _estas_ demente"

El ojimiel negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Solo cuido lo que es mío. Él no me quiso escuchar… tiene suerte que no lo maté"

"Entiéndelo, no soy de tu propiedad. No fui, no soy ni lo seré" susurró, o trató. "Con todo lo que estás haciendo solamente haces que me aleje"

Blaine se acercó y lo tomó de las manos. "¿Acaso no extrañas estar juntos? ¿No extrañas mis besos, mis abrazos, cuando hacíamos el amor?"

"Por supuesto, los extraño, a los de antes. Extraño los besos, abrazos de antes, cuando lo hacías por amor. No por una enfermiza obsesión de poder y conquista"

"Bebé, yo te amo" dijo suavemente con los ojos brillosos por las lagrimas.

"No, amas el saber que te pertenecía. Amas saber que solamente tú me puedes tocar, besar o abrazar. Amas que sea de tu propiedad. Amas el ser mi centro de atención 24/7"

Blaine se quedó callado. No podía ser verdad. Él amaba a Kurt, lo amaba… ¿verdad?

"N-no, yo te amo a ti" aseguró el ojimiel. El castaño sonrió y negó mientras una lagrima caída por su mejilla.

"No me amas. Tal vez si me amaste, hace un tiempo pero ya no y la verdad me da lástima que me haya dado cuenta recién ahora"

Kurt salió del living y chocó a Burt en el camino a su habitación. Su padre intentó llamarlo pero no respondió, siguió corriendo hasta su cuarto.

"¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?" Le preguntó Burt.

"No tengo la menor idea, creo que perdió una de sus bufandas" dijo sentándose en el sillón para retomar la película.

Burt asintió y volvió a la cocina murmurando un _"Cena en 20'"_

La cena fue puro silencio. Kurt no habló, Blaine no habló. Burt trató de comenzar una charla varias veces pero al ver que ninguno respondería se encogió de hombros y comió.

El ojiazul terminó su comida y se fue directo a la cama a dormir. El moreno ayudó a su padre con los platos y luego fue a su habitación. Kurt ya estaba dormido.

El ojimiel se sentó en el borde de su cama en silencio.

Él amaba a Kurt, siempre lo había hecho, ¿Por qué Kurt pensaba lo contrario? Blaine _nació _para amar a Kurt. Amar a Kurt era tan importante para él como el respirar o alimentarse para otras personas.

Con un suspiro se dirigió al baño para sacarse el gel del cabello para poder ir a dormir. Estaba apoyado con sus manos en el lavatorio, su cabello goteando y sus ojos cerrados pero sus pestañas mojadas y a punto de liberar las lagrimas.

Cuando estiró su mano para alcanzar la toalla golpeó la afeitadora, haciéndola caer en el lavatorio. Sus ojos se abrieron y su mano tomó la afeitadora, contemplándola.

Dos pequeños cortes y su sufrimiento acabaría. Su sufrimiento y el de Kurt. Kurt merece ser feliz y si el amor de Blaine impedía que lo sea lo mejor sería sacarlo del camino.

Tratar de olvidar a Kurt estaba fuera de pensamiento. Blaine nació para amar a Kurt y si no puede hacerlo… ¿para qué vivir? Todos sus pensamientos lo llevan al mismo camino.

Sacó el filo de metal de la rasuradora y la tomó entre sus dedos, el índice jugando con el filo de la punta.

Todo el mundo se pregunta _"¿Ser o no ser?"_

¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo? Esa es la cuestión para Blaine Anderson.


	6. Chapter 6

**último capitulo :)**

**Muchas gracias para todos lo que lo leyeron, comentaron y lo pusieron en sus favoritos. Significa mucho para mí :3**

**Espero que les guste, estoy bastante orgullosa de este capitulo si me permiten presumir e.e**

**Advertencias: Intentos de suicidio, smut, Klangst :'(**

* * *

Blaine se sentó en el suelo, su espalda contra la bañera y suspiró. Tomó el puño del brazo izquierdo de su remera y lo enrolló hasta que quedó a la altura de su codo.

Tragó nerviosamente.

"Te amo Kurt" dijo apenas audible.

La navaja tocó su piel y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el frío metal. La punta del metal tocó su piel pero no lo suficiente como para cortar. Vaciló un poco pero el moreno respiró para tranquilizarse y apretó la navaja contra su piel.

Siseó de dolor pero una ráfaga de placer recorrió su interior al ver la sangre brotar de su piel. Movió el metal hacia la derecha conteniéndola respiración. Cuando el corte alcanzó los tres centímetros aproximadamente levantó el metal.

El corte color piel rápidamente se transformó en uno color rojo. Largó un suspiro tembloroso. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. La gota de sangre rodeó su muñeca y cayó en el muslo de su pantalón del pijama.

Iba a hacer otro corte más abajo de ese cuando la perilla de la puerta se movió. _Mierda_. No le había puesto traba a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y un dormido Kurt apareció. El castaño notó lo que estaba sucediendo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¡¿Qué mierda haces?!"

"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?" dijo el ojimiel, su voz irradiaba veneno y odio. Apoyó el metal contra su piel pero una mano lo tomó de la muñeca con fuerza.

"No lo hagas" dijo su hermano que ahora se encontraba arrodillado al lado suyo. Trató de seguir como si el ojiazul no hubiera dicho nada.

"No lo hagas" repitió pero esta vez se escuchaba la súplica y el dolor en su voz. Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Su mano tembló sin saber qué hacer.

Su mano soltó la navaja y sollozo salió de su boca. Kurt agarró la navaja y la dejó en el lavatorio. Se levantó para cerrar la puerta y buscó una toalla. Regresó a su lugar y presionó la suave tela contra la cortadura.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó su hermano luego de unos minutos de silencio. Levantó la toalla y al ver que la sangre no corría más buscó el maletín de primeros auxilios.

"No me amas" dijo suavemente el moreno.

"Tonterías"

Blaine levantó la vista de su muñeca y miró a su hermano. "Es verdad, no me amas. No quieres que estemos juntos, crees que estoy loco"

El ojiazul buscó la gasa y envolvió la muñeca de su hermano con delicadeza. "Nunca podría no amarte". Terminó de vendar la cortadura y plantó un pequeño beso en la palma de la mano de Blaine. "Nunca".

El ojimiel miró para cualquier lado menos a Kurt. "Me hubieras dejado seguir".

El castaño negó con la cabeza. "No… No. No puedo vivir sin ti" admitió.

Blaine rió, puro odio salía de la risa que tanto solía amar. Que ama. "No mientas. No me amas. No te importo"

"Claro que si" dijo indignado el ojiazul.

"No. Si me amaras no me hubieras dejado. Me hubieras perdonado" dijo con rabia el moreno. Luego unas lágrimas cayeron. "N-no me amas" sollozó.

"No quieras echar toda la culpa sobre mí, Blaine. Sabes que te amo"

"Entonces demuéstralo". Blaine lo tomó de las manos y lo acercó. "Muéstrame cuanto me amas" susurró en su oído antes de empezar a dejar besos en su cuello.

"Blaine…" trató de decir débilmente pero el ojimiel continuó y _Dios_, cuanto extrañaba esos besos.

Blaine lo besó en los labios y eso fue lo único que necesitaba para perderse completamente. La lengua de su hermano tocó su labio inferior y el abrió la boca permitiéndole la entrada. Sus labios se movían juntos en perfecta sincronía.

El ojimiel tomó su labio entre sus dientes y lo mordió suavemente logrando que soltara un gemido.

"Te necesito" susurró Blaine.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta la cama del moreno, sus labios permaneciendo juntos. La parte trasera de las rodillas del castaño tocaron la cama y se dejo caer, el ojimiel encima de él.

Manos vagaban sobre los cuerpos, prendas de ropa volaban por todos lados y besos eran tomados. Tanto extrañaba esos momentos de intimidad, donde los únicos en la tierra eran ellos dos.

Ambos estaban en bóxers. Blaine tenía sus manos en las caderas del menor y sus labios estaban pegados al cuello del ojiazul. Kurt tenía sus manos en los rulos de su hermano, sosteniéndolos como si su vida dependiera de ello y palabras de deseo e incoherencias en su boca.

"Blaine, por favor" rogó.

El moreno asintió en su cuello y dejó un último beso antes de separarse.

El castaño se quejó por la pérdida de contacto. El ojimiel se acercó a la mesita de luz y sacó el lubricante y un condón. Por más que quisiera sentir _todo_ de su hermano, él había estado con Trevor.

Se sentó entre las piernas de su hermano y las acarició suavemente, desde la punta de los pies hasta la cadera.

El castaño suspiró y una lágrima salió, cayendo por la mejilla. Esas caricias, ese amor que tanto lo alegraba… lo iba a extrañar.

Blaine tomó el lubricante y lo esparció por sus dedos. Besó el muslo derecho y llevó su mano entre las piernas de su hermano. El dedo índice rodeó su entrada juguetonamente antes de entrar lentamente.

El ojiazul aguantó la respiración. Una mano se entrelazó con la suya. Su rodilla derecha se levantó levemente y su cabeza giró hacia atrás. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y su boca ligeramente abierta.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir la boca de Blaine en su cuello. El moreno sacó su dedo e hizo entrar un segundo, los movió dentro y fuera, haciendo movimientos de tijera.

Luego Kurt recordó que su padre estaba en la casa. Mordió su labio tan fuerte como pudo para no hacer ruido pero era difícil cuando tenía los dedos de su hermano entrando y saliendo.

"Por favor, _Blaine_"

El ojimiel retiró sus dedos. Abrió el paquete y se colocó el condón. Puso un poco de lubricante sobre su erección y se alineó con la entrada de su hermano.

Tomó por la rodilla la pierna derecha del castaño y la levantó enganchándola en su hombro, hizo lo mismo con la izquierda. Se acercó y besó a Kurt en los labios.

Lentamente entró, gimió al sentir el calor alrededor de su erección.

"Dios, Kurt, tan apretado…" murmuró.

El castaño clavó sus uñas en la mano de su hermano que estaba sosteniendo y con la otra agarró las sabanas.

Ambos gimieron cuando el moreno estaba completamente adentro. Cuando el castaño asintió, Blaine salió y entró nuevamente.

Cada vez lo hacía más rápido. Cada tanto se acercaba y le robaba un beso a su hermano o doblaba la cabeza y besaba una de las piernas.

Movió sus caderas para encontrar una mejor posición y el ojiazul hizo lo mismo. Sus caderas se encontraban en cada embestida y era totalmente excitante. La habitación olía a sudor y se escuchaban los roces de las sabanas y los _"Te amo"_ susurrados.

"Oh, _ahí_" gimió Kurt.

Blaine tomó con una mano la cadera del menor y aumentó el ritmo. Sus caderas iban cada vez más rápido, golpeando una y otra vez la próstata de su hermano.

El ojiazul gemía de placer, sus ojos giraron hacia atrás y su mente daba vueltas.

"No durare…" advirtió.

"Entonces acaba" susurró el moreno en su oído y mordió su oreja.

El ojiazul se dejó llevar por el placer y acabó en su estomago y el pecho de su hermano, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente por el orgasmo.

El ojimiel gimió al sentir el líquido caliente en su cuerpo y una avalancha de placer lo inundó, terminando en el condón.

Ambos terminaron cansados y respirando con dificultad. El moreno salió del interior de su hermano y se acostó a su lado.

Kurt se acurrucó a su lado y se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

En ningún momento durante la noche sus manos se separaron. Ni cuando hacían el amor ni cuando dormían.

El castaño se despertó temprano en la mañana y su mano seguía entrelazada con la de su hermano.

Soltó su mano y se levantó para limpiarse a él y al ojimiel. Tiró el condón a un tacho de basura y tapó a su hermano con las sabanas.

Se estaba por alejar pero una mano lo tomó de la muñeca.

"No te vayas" susurró Blaine.

"Tengo que hacerlo. Lo de anoche fue una… despedida" no diría que fue un error porque nunca podría serlo. No con Blaine.

"Lo sé" respondió suavemente y soltó su muñeca. "Te amo"

"Y yo a ti" respondió antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Ese verano Blaine se fue hacia la universidad. La noche anterior a la despedida los hermanos se quedaron toda la noche despiertos tomados de las manos.

El castaño prefirió no saber a qué universidad iría porque sabía que era capaz de ir a buscarlo. Ese año fue infierno. Cada rincón de su casa o de la escuela le recordaba a su hermano y empezaba a llorar.

El verano siguiente se dirigió a Nueva York para comenzar con la universidad.

Le lastimaba saber que dejaría solo a su padre pero por suerte estaba Carole a su lado y él nunca podría agradecerle demasiado.

Allí conoció a Andrew. Era dulce con él. Siempre le tomaba la mano o lo besaba cuando estaban en público. Se sentía bien poder demostrarles a todos que había encontrado a alguien que lo amaba. Aunque si tuviera que elegir estar con Andrew o tener que estar entre las sombras con Blaine durante una sola noche, elegiría la última opción sin dudarlo.

* * *

Blaine regresó a casa para Navidad. Hacía años que no veía a su padre o Kurt. _Kurt_. Como extrañaba esos hermosos ojos azules que brillaban siempre que lo veía.

Cuando entró por la puerta escuchó risas provenientes del living. Con el bolso en el hombro caminó con una sonrisa hasta allí.

Sentados estaban Carole, al lado su padre, Finn viendo la televisión y a su lado Kurt con alguien que no lograba reconocer.

Su padre lo vio y se acercó a saludarlo al igual que Carole y Finn. Su hermano lo abrazó y él envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cintura. Respiró profundamente y suspiró al sentir el aroma de su hermano, no había cambiado. Nada de él había cambiado, sus ojos eran del mismo azul que amaba y su piel seguía tan pálida como hace cuatro años atrás.

"Te extrañe" susurró su hermano al oído. Se separaron.

"Blaine, el es Andrew, mi prometido"

Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos. _Prometido_. Bajó su vista y vio las manos entrelazadas, una piedra brillaba en uno de sus dedos.

Con una sonrisa forzada tomó la mano de Andrew y la sacudió políticamente.

"Un gusto Andrew"

"El gusto es mío, por fin puedo conocerte. Me contaron muchas cosas de ti"

El moreno vio a su hermano quien no dijo nada. "Espero que buenas" dijo con una risa.

* * *

En toda su estadía en la casa Hummel-Hudson un ácido quemaba su interior cada vez que veía a la pareja abrazarse o besarse.

Durante una de las cenas el ojiazul le pidió que sea su padrino de bodas. Con una sonrisa aceptó aunque los dos sabían que era lo mismo que pedir que se pare en frente de leones hambrientos.

La noche de bodas fue una tortura. Todos sus amigos lo abrazaban y decían cosas como _"Debes estar orgulloso de él" _o _"Hacen tan linda pareja"._ Hasta en el discurso de un borracho Puck dijo _"Por un momento creíamos que eran novios"_, todos rieron y Kurt le lanzó dagas con la mirada pero él miró a su hermano con tristeza y dolor.

Cuando llegó al hotel en el que se estaba hospedando se encerró en el baño a llorar con una botella de whiskey. Luego vio la cicatriz- casi invisible por los años- y recordó que bien se sentía.

Agarró la botella por el cuello y la estrelló contra el piso, el líquido marrón y pedazos de vidrios volaron por todos lados. Tomó el pedazo más grande y lo enterró una y otra vez en su brazo. Sangre caía de las cortaduras directo al piso y su traje.

_"Hopelessly devoted to you…"_ cantó antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

Una luz molestaba sus ojos. ¿Era el Cielo? No, escuchaba voces.

Abrió uno de sus ojos y vio un hombre de blanco. "Hola Blaine, soy el Dr. Rodríguez, que suerte que despertaste"

El ojimiel dijo una incoherencia y el doctor rió. "¿Por qué no duermes y cuando te sientas mejor hablamos?"

Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo.

Horas después se despertó, esta vez más consciente y sintió una presión en su mano. Giró su cabeza y vio a Kurt sentado al lado de la camilla, ojos rojos, mejillas enrojecidas con rastros de lágrimas. Sus manos entrelazadas, sonrió.

"¿Fue un sueño?" preguntó.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó su hermano.

"Que tienes a alguien más" susurró.

"No Blaine, no fue un sueño" el castaño se acercó y lo besó en la sien. "Me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a mi luna de miel"

Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la puerta.

"¿Lo amas?" preguntó el moreno.

"¿Mas que a ti? Nunca" respondió antes de irse.

Blaine sonrió. "También te amo"

* * *

**Klaine no esta junto, buu :( pero al menos Blaine sigue vivo, tenia que darles alguna alegría xD**

**Disfruten la lectura y no olviden comentar :3**


End file.
